dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (DemonsAnarchy)
Issei Hyoudou is a canon character created by Ichei Ishibumi, and the protagonist of High School DxD. A second-year student at Kuoh Academy, he is a member of the school's infamous Perverted Trio, a group of the most perverted boys in the school campus. He has aspirations of becoming a "harem king." He is also the older foster brother of Mumei Hyoudou, and is romantically involved with her. Despite being an ordinary human, Issei is the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear; a powerful weapon said to have the power to kill both Gods and Satans. After his attempted murder at the hands of Raynare, he is trained by Kenshin Himura, and is later entrusted with a legendary weapon; the Totsuka Blade. Appearance Issei is a 17-year-old teen with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes, and is commonly found wearing his Kuoh Academy uniform, which is slightly altered, wearing a red shirt underneath the dress shirt, and replaces the dress shoes with sneakers. Personality Issei has many personality traits. Issei is first shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and his ongoing perverted nature, often to make lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts and having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Kuoh Academy and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. Despite his pervertedness, Issei is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose on other peoples business" as he helped Mumei in any way he could, even coming to adopt her into his family as his foster sister. He cares deeply for his friends, right to the point where is willing tor risk his own life to save them, and will drop everything to try and save them, should they ever be in danger. Interestingly, he was at first off-put and hesitant when he entered into a relationship with Mumei, knowing that this relationship and bond was typically viewed with disdain, but he eventually accepted it, swearing that he would love Mumei for all of eternity. In spite of this, he still wishes to obtain his own harem, but stated that Mumei will forever be his "number one girl." History Initially, Issei's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when Issei's mother got pregnant for a third time his father had paced back and forth in front of shinto shrine honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When the child was finally born he was named Issei, meaning Honestly, for his father's honest prayers. He is a childhood friend of Irina Shidou and they would always play together before she moved to England, although he thought she was a boy at the time. At some point when Issei came over to Irina's house, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Sometime during his childhood, Issei met an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, which eventually led to Issei's fascination with them, and his perverted tendencies. He attended the same middle school with Matsuda and Motohama, and later met a young girl named Mumei, who was suffering from abuse. Sickened by how people just stood by and watched, Issei and his friends came to her side and defended her from her tormentors, even reporting them repeatedly to the school' Principal. During the remainder of the school years of Junior High, Issei would reguarly invite Mumei to his house when he saw that she was not eating healthily. Shortly after graduation, the police eventually discovered the dead bodies of Mumei's parents, and not long after, Issei found her at a homeless shelter. When he questioned what she was doing there, she answered that she had been living there when her parents died. It was right then and there that Issei had all but demanded that she live with him and his family, a sentiment shared by his parents, who took her in not long after. In the first year of high school, Issei, Mumei, and his friends started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, with the three boys later coming to be known as the Perverted Trio to just about the entire school. Around this time, Issei entered a romantic relationship with Mumei, in spite of being against it at first. Abilities Equipment Trivia * Issei's height is '5, 7" ft and his weight is 137 lbs. * Issei's birthday is on April 16. * Issei's appearance is based off of Kazuma Torisuna from s-CRY-ed because the author is a fan of the series. * His favorite food is cheesecake. * His likes include women with large breasts, adult magazines, eroge games, Mumei, and his dislikes include people who harm his friends and family, pretty boys, princely types, and womanizers. * His hobbies include collecting various types of hentai, and reading doujinshi. * Unlike in canon, Issei does not become a Devil, but is still involved in the Occult Research Club. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy